


Popcorn

by ShadowsButNotDark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Popcorn, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsButNotDark/pseuds/ShadowsButNotDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't like people stealing your popcorn, and you'll do a lot to get it back. However, you might have gone a bit too far according to Tony. *Suck at summaries, sorry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

Tony had promised.  
  
He had promised Pepper that he'd stop being Iron Man, but when the world needed him again, he just couldn’t sit back and do nothing. After many arguments, Pepper had decided that it had been enough. She just couldn’t deal with it anymore. So she had left, both in business and personal life. Tony had been completely lost, and had only started looking for a new assistant seven months- and a lot of *convincing* from Steve later. And that’s where you came in.  
  
Working for Tony Stark had been stressful, to say the least. He drank, went out only to come back drunk with a chick on his arm that he had randomly picked up, he barely slept and had made it possible to flirt more with you than having actual conversations.  
  
But- no matter how strange it might seem- it was worth it. You had become friends and enjoyed life at the tower. Though you still had your own apartment, you spent a lot of time with the avengers. Along the way, you had changed from Tony’s assistant to the Avengers’ *looking for a proper word here* caretaker. But more important, a close friend. So it was no surprise to you that you were now lounging on a couch with the others, watching a movie.  
  
“Clint, would you mind sharing the popcorn?” you asked the archer.  
  
“Actually I would” he said dryly, and stuffed more in his mouth with his eyes still focussed on the screen. You leapt over to him, yanking the bowl from his lap.  
  
“Hey! I was eating that!”  
  
“Indeed, you were.”  
  
Bruce snickered, but got up soon after and said: “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
  
“C’mon Bruce, you don’t want to see the ending of the movie?” You were watching (f/m) for the third time this month, but you still found the ending the best.  
  
“Not thanks (y/n), I think I know the ending by heart now.”  
  
“Okay, goodnight.” You looked back in front of you, only to find the bowl missing. Looking up you wanted to snap at Clint, when you noticed he didn’t have it. Hearing loud crunching on your left, you grunted. “Anthony Edward Stark, hand over the popcorn, now.”  
  
“And what do I get in return?” he smirked.  
  
You leaned over to him, brought your lips to his ear, whispered: “Absolutely nothing” and yanked the bowl from his lap. He looked at you in shock as you settled back with a smirk on your face, confident that you wouldn’t let anyone steal the popcorn away again. No-one else had noticed it, except for Clint, who huffed.  
  
“Women…” he muttered.  
  
The movie ended without any further interruptions- except for Tony looking at the bowl in your lap every five minutes. At least you thought it was the bowl.  
  
Everyone but you and said billionaire had gone to bed now, and you two were cleaning things up a bit. “Don’t worry Tony, I’ll get the rest” you said. “You just go get some sleep.” Cleaning the bowl in the sink, you saw him putting the glasses in the dishwasher.  
  
“Don’t think so, sweet cheeks” he said. Next thing you knew he was standing behind you, hands on your hips and lips at your ear, whispering: “You seriously didn’t think I forgot that little trick of yours on the couch, did you?” Shivers went down your spine as his lips kissed down your neck, causing you to gasp as he found your weak spot.  
  
“T- Tony-” you stuttered. He turned you around so that you were facing him, and kissed you roughly. The bowl slipped from your grasp, shattering on the floor and you cursed.  
  
“Leave it” he mumbled against your lips and licked the bottom one, asking for entrance. When you parted them a little he immediately slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss. And damn, what a kiss. You failed at holding back a moan when his tongue skilfully explored your mouth, and felt him grin against your lips. When you parted for air, he leaned his forehead against your own. Smirk still on his face he said: “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.”  
  
You smile and gently kissed him, but stopped before it went any further. “I should probably clean that up” you said as you looked down at the shattered glass at your feet.  
  
“I’ll have someone do that in the morning. But for now…” He suddenly picked you up, carrying you towards the elevator over his shoulder. “… you’re coming with me.”


End file.
